Canção sem seu nome
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Todas as palavras me lembram de você. E sei que elas não vão me abandonar enquanto eu não fizer aquilo que você me pediu, meu amor. Por isso, aqui está ela. A canção sem seu nome. A canção sem meu nome. Legolas&Arwen. #hiatus
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **O Senhor dos Anéis™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley (http:// fanfiction . net / vickweasley)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst.  
**Classificação: **PG-13.

* * *

**Canção sem seu nome****  
**_Prólogo_

* * *

_Ne me quitte pas.  
Il fault o__ublier, tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà.  
Oublier le temps des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu à savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures qui taueint parfois  
À coups de pourquoi le coeur du bonheure._

_Ne me quitte pas,  
Ne me quitte pas,  
Ne me quitte pas._

* * *

Um dia você me pediu:

- Quando eu morrer, faça uma canção para mim. Uma canção sem meu nome. Não quero que saibam que ela era para mim.

E eu, tolo, respondi:

- Você é imortal.

* * *

Não sei ler partituras, não presto atenção em acordes, não toco instrumento algum. Minha voz não é bela e não tenho melodia. Não tenho nada. Não sou um bom amante ou um bom amigo. Talvez seja um bom guerreiro, mas não há mais guerras suficientes para mim. Não sou um escritor impecável, muito menos um poeta. Não sei usar palavras. Não gosto de palavras. Elas machucam, queimam, doem. Elas estão tão enfiadas em nossa carne que somos completamente dependentes delas. Malditas palavras.

Cerejas, flores, lua, árvores, pássaros, pele, cílios, cavalos, florestas, texturas, palácios, folhas, vestidos, mãos, fitas, lábios, tons, sons, unhas, sapatilhas, cetim, vozes, sorrisos, casas, terra, imagens, música, brilhos, estrelas, metais, família, chuva, língua, unhas, jóias, reis, cores, mestres, livros, minhocas, maçãs, damas, noites, céu, sangue, beleza, lágrimas, essências, dedos, vidas, amores, tempo.

Todas as palavras me lembram de você. E sei que elas não vão me abandonar enquanto eu não fizer aquilo que você me pediu, meu amor. Por isso, aqui está ela. A canção sem seu nome. A canção sem meu nome.

Ninguém saberá quem somos, eu prometo. E ainda assim, seremos imortais.

* * *

_Continua._

* * *

**Música: **Jacques Brel – Ne Me Quitte Pas

_Não me deixe.  
É preciso esquecer.  
Tudo se pode esquecer  
Como o que já ficou para trás.  
Esquecer o tempo dos mal-entendidos  
E o tempo perdido a querer saber como  
Esquecer essas horas  
Que de tantos porquês  
Por vezes matavam a última felicidade._

_Não me deixe,  
Não me deixe,  
Não me deixe._

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **será que tento recuperar Bittersweet por aqui?

Não sei. A história se assemelha a ela em alguns pontos, se difere em outros. Eu não poderia dizer com 100 de certeza que não há Bittersweet nesta fanfic. Seria ignorar a importância que ela tem para mim.

Bittersweet foi meu sonho incompleto. Escrevi _Canção sem seu nome_ no intuito de cobrir a falta que Bittersweet faz. Não acho que um dia poderei dedicá-la o amor que merecesse. Sinto muitíssimo por isso, mesmo. Mas tento, por intermédio desta, cumprir com algumas obrigações. Obrigações para com Legolas/Arwen, o casal mais lindo que já imaginei, para com os ex-leitores de Bittersweet e os grandes amigos que fiz neste fandom fantástico. Não há algo mais fantástico que O Senhor dos Anéis.

Essa fanfic tem duas partes + prólogo e epílogo. Está completa. Fiz enquanto 'descansava' um pouco de Hallelujah (um projeto de Harry Potter que está em andamento). Não é muito grande, mas é especial. Espero que todos vocês gostem, mesmo. Assim que receber reviews, atualizarei.

Obrigada por tudo.

Com amor,

Vick.


	2. Primeira Parte

**Disclaimer: **O Senhor dos Anéis™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley (http:// fanfiction . net / vickweasley)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst.  
**Classificação: **PG-13.

* * *

**Canção sem seu nome****  
**_Primeira Parte_

* * *

_Ne me quitte pas  
__Moi, je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et lumière  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Et tu seras reine_

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

Se vamos começar, que seja do início. Que seja de quando éramos apenas duas crianças livres. Livres de mentiras, boatos, falsetes ou fingimentos. Éramos puros e tudo que conhecíamos era verdadeiro e pateticamente claro.

Podíamos correr pela grama sem nos importamos em sujar nossos pés ou pisar num caco de vidro. Nossa única obrigação era pedir a bênção de nossos _ontáni _todos os dias - e assim cresceríamos fortes e saudáveis para enfrentar quaisquer que fossem as provações que Ilúvatar inserisse em nossas vidas eternas. Não tínhamos que provar nada a ninguém. Não tínhamos que fingir aquilo que nossos títulos diziam que éramos: príncipe e princesa. Não éramos nobres. Não éramos nada - e amávamos isso.

Às vezes você furtava dois anéis de ouro da caixa de jóias de sua avó, enquanto eu vigiava para que ninguém te flagrasse. Então saíamos sorrateiramente dos aposentos e corríamos para a floresta, onde ajoelhávamos nas folhas douradas de _mallorn _e brincávamos de casamento. Você escorregava o anel pelo meu anelar esquerdo. Eu fazia o mesmo - os anéis sempre ficavam largos e tínhamos que tomar cuidado para que não escorregassem de nossos dedos. Você beijava meu rosto e nós nos declarávamos marido e mulher, até que a morte nos separasse. Eu ria desse pensamento. Afinal, nós éramos elfos. A morte nunca poderia nos separar.

Eu, sendo o 'homem da casa', saía para caçar enquanto você cuidava da nossa casa de Niphrendil e Eleanor. Eu trazia minhocas vivas num emaranhado de terra molhada e te encontrava com um galho fantasiado de vassoura. Você fingia varrer as _mallorn _e abria um sorriso quando me via. Você agradecia por ter conseguido o jantar.

Você jogava as minhocas no leito Nimrodel e assistíamos as mesmas cavarem túneis e se esconderem novamente sob a terra úmida. Nós lavávamos as mãos nas águas puras do rio e você pedia que eu colhesse cerejas. Eu dizia que estava quase na hora do jantar e que brigariam conosco se estivéssemos sem fome. Mas eu sempre buscava as cerejas para você. Eu nunca consegui negar um pedido seu.

Mas um dia teríamos que nos separar, não é mesmo? Teríamos que deixar as sagradas terras de Lothlórien e encontrar nossas próprias raízes.

Meu pai exigiu que eu voltasse para Rhovanion e começasse meu treinamento de guerreiro. Sua mãe exigiu que você retornasse a Rhovanion e cumprisse seus deveres de princesa. E assim foi. Encontramos-nos uma última vez em nosso palácio de flores. Percebi que o anel já não ficava largo em meu dedo nem no seu quando segurei sua mão. Você se deitou naquele tapete dourado e me puxou junto. Senti pela primeira vez sua cabeça pesar em meu peito. Você me abraçou pelo tronco e eu senti a sua cintura em minhas mãos e a textura de seus cabelos em meu pescoço.

- Vou pensar em você todos os dias da minha vida. - você disse tão baixo que eu poderia ter confundido com um suspiro se não conhecesse bem os tons da sua voz. Eu respirei fundo e vi você fechar os olhos, encostada em mim como se estivesse tentando decifrar as batidas de meu coração.

Anos, décadas, séculos, milênios, eras. Nada disso significa algo para nós, elfos, os imortais. O que marca nosso tempo são momentos. Momentos que ficam gravados em nossa pele como brasa. Momentos que não podemos esquecer nunca. Momentos como este, quando percebi pela primeira vez o que realmente havia entre nós. Aquele brilho quase impalpável que se esfarelava no ar.

- Eu também.

* * *

Cumpri a promessa. Pensei em você todos os dias da minha vida.

Tive dias tão duros em meu treinamento que nada me fazia suportar além da sua lembrança. Passei dias trancafiado em cavernas escuras, sem ter o que comer ou o que beber, para aumentar minha resistência - e nos momentos em que quis desistir e me entregar, apenas sua imagem me salvava e me fazia transcender a um plano absoluto onde tudo era possível. Plano este em que eu me refugiava para fugir da dor de ter uma espada cravada em alguma parte de meu corpo ou de apanhar de meu próprio pai quando cometia alguma falha. Quando me amarravam num descampado e me deixavam dias sob o sol e a chuva eu me agarrava ao seu corpo dentro de minha mente e conseguia continuar.

Em meu último dia de treinamento, fui obrigado a me deitar com uma elfa. Meu pai dizia que nenhum guerreiro seria digno se nunca tivesse demonstrado o poder de sua virilidade. Lavei-me, vesti roupas de algodão puro e fui até a tenda em que ela (uma donzela jovem que honraria sua família ao deitar-se comigo) estava. Confesso, talvez envergonhado, que continuei cumprindo minha promessa mesmo nesse momento. Quando perdia minhas mãos naquele corpo rígido e branco, era em você que pensava. No seu corpo, na sua presença, nos seus lábios contra minha pele. E somente assim pude continuar com aquele ato até que a manhã nos encontrasse. Nunca soube o nome dela. Para mim, sempre será como o seu.

Tornei-me um guerreiro digno. Quando Sauron tomou Dol Guldur tentei de toda maneira salvar meu povo da sombra que cobriu toda Rhovanion. Talvez meus esforços não tenham sido suficientes para afastar o mal que ele liberara, mas não posso ser humilde e dizer que não fiz nada. Ajudei meu reino até o último minuto - quando fui atacado. Por noites estive em completa escuridão, sendo assolado por pesadelos terríveis que cheiravam a sangue e morte. Quando acordei, percebi que aquele era apenas o efeito que o veneno das aranhas tinha em nossas veias quando tentava nos consumir. Conseguiram me salvar, mas fui um dos poucos sobreviventes. Tínhamos vencido a batalha, mas não a guerra: as perdas foram incalculáveis. Muitos elfos grandes e fortes sucumbiram.

Minha mãe estava entre eles.

Só conseguia pensar em você quando ela, a Rainha Marialith, foi enterrada. Lembro-me de beijar sua testa gélida e observar - antes que tampassem o caixão - sua expressão calma. Parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente, sonhando com algo muito bonito. Pedi ao meu pai para ficar com a jóia que minha mãe havia usado por tantos anos no pescoço e que seria enterrada com ela. A jóia que te dei, anos depois; e que você também passou à diante.

Foi a primeira vez que a morte me tocou tão de perto. Às vezes tento encontrar uma explicação racional que me faça entender por que todas as pessoas que amei - salvo Gimli e meu pai - foram arrancadas de mim com tanta força. Talvez seja uma maldição do veneno das _liantël _que ainda corre em meu sangue. Não acredito nisso seriamente; mas é uma forma de me conformar com os fatos. Uma forma de amenizar a dor.

* * *

Vivemos tempos difíceis. A sombra de Sauron não se dissipou e nossas terras escureceram permanentemente: o sol não mais nos ajudou com a agricultura. A escuridão matou as árvores pouco a pouco, de modo que elas continuaram firmes, cravadas no chão, mas suas almas eram pouco a pouco corroídas pela tristeza de nunca mais receber o calor do astro maior. Tínhamos pouca comida. Nossa água ainda estava envenenada. Nossas casas destruídas. Nossos homens doentes.

Eu ainda me recuperava. Os pesadelos se tornavam cada vez menos freqüentes, graças à infusão de ervas que eu deveria beber antes de descansar. O cheiro de morte lentamente era substituído pelo cheiro doce de seus cabelos e aqueles demônios que antes me assombravam se tornaram uma bela miragem. Uma doce miragem.

Lembro-me de quando você foi me visitar. Estava deitado na grama úmida e gelada no meio da floresta, próximo à entrada do reino. Meu pai não sabia que eu me encontrava ali. Provavelmente me castigaria se soubesse que eu não havia ficado na cama como lhe tinha prometido. Rodas de metal arranhavam a terra batida, abafadas pelo forte som dos cascos de cavalo na estrada. O arauto do rei anunciou:

- A nobre família de Elrond Peredhil vem trazer auxílio e conselho¹ para nosso povo. Dêem a eles a hospitalidade e o respeito que merecem.

Rapidamente me ergui e no minuto seguinte corria tão rápido que nem me lembrava da dor dos meus ferimentos ainda mal-cicatrizados. Tentei acompanhar os movimentos de sua carroagem e quando paramos na frente de minha casa, eu respirava com tal velocidade que meu peito doía, sem conseguir absorver todo oxigênio necessário para cumprir minhas funções vitais.

Meu pai saiu para receber o seu. Abraçaram-se. Eu permaneci quieto, tentando recuperar meu fôlego para que ninguém percebesse que estive fora de meus aposentos durante todo aquele tempo. Elrond ajudou sua rainha a descer da carroagem. Ela foi seguida pelos filhos idênticos e, quando Elladan desceu (soube que era ele pelo sinal próximo ao olho esquerdo), minha boca secou como se eu tivesse comido giz. Você desceu, auxiliada por seu irmão.

Você. É uma pena que eu não possa dizer seu nome. Não há no mundo algo melhor para descrever sua beleza - se eu dissesse seu nome, veja bem, todos que um dia te viram, pessoalmente ou pintada em retratos, ou até mesmo na imaginação, saberiam como você foi bela. A mais bela de todas. A primeira estrela da tarde, azul e cinzenta como seus olhos. E se sempre foi bela, naquele instante me parecia ainda mais. Nunca antes pude perceber suas formas como as formas de uma dama - embora você sempre tenha sido a única para mim. Senti que iria desfalecer ali mesmo. As pontas dos dedos de meus pés e mãos formigaram.

Seus olhos imediatamente viraram em minha direção. Você entreabriu os lábios rosados por um momento e depois sorriu. Foi quando todos perceberam minha presença e também se voltaram para mim, sorrindo. Nossos olhos - os meus e os seus. Não prestei atenção nos deles - se fixaram e eu senti meu coração dissolver naquilo que se chama amor: sangue morno correndo tão devagar pelas veias. Sensação de estar derretendo como gelo sob o sol.

* * *

No primeiro momento que tivemos sozinhos, você lançou seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e me abraçou. Segurei sua cintura e deixei meu rosto se perder no perfume dos seus cabelos. Minha boca pousou na curva macia de seu pescoço e eu te apertei com tanta força que fiz seus pés saírem do chão. Você riu. Mas eu senti algo molhado contra a minha pele quando sua bochecha tocou a minha.

Minha mão entrou na parte de trás de seus cabelos e eu senti os fios cor de mogno enroscarem em meus dedos. Respirei fundo e ouvi você soluçar. Beijei seu rosto molhado, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando?

Silêncio.

- Você quase morreu. Você quase morreu e eu não estava aqui.

Silêncio.

- Eu só sobrevivi para te ver novamente.

Silêncio.

Você ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou.

* * *

Deuses do Amor, ajudem-me. Dêem-me palavras suficientemente poéticas para que eu possa dizer o que era o seu beijo para mim.²

Eu poderia comer a mais doce das frutas: ela me remeteria à doçura quente de sua língua deslizando livremente contra a minha, macia e áspera como veludo. Eu respiraria fundo o perfume das mais belas flores e observaria a mais bela das estrelas, tocaria a mais macia das gramas e escutaria o canto dos mais belos rouxinóis. E meus sentidos entrariam em colapso ao perceber que nada mais poderia ser bom ou belo no mundo se eu não tivesse seu beijo guardado em meus lábios.

E eu sorriria com esse pensamento, porque eu não precisava de sentidos. Você se tornara meus olhos, ouvidos, boca, nariz, minhas mãos. Você se tornara o sangue em minhas veias e ar em meus pulmões. Você se tornara - e veja bem, você ainda é - todos os impulsos elétricos em meu cérebro que comandavam as funções vitais em meu corpo.

Todas as funções vitais em meu corpo. Deuses do Amor, se elfos podem morrer pela espada ou pela angústia, por que ainda estou vivo?

* * *

Você se deitava por cima de mim, a boca grudada na minha. Sua cintura era macia em minhas mãos e minha pele era trêmula nas suas. Você sorria ao perceber que eu tremia. Você sorria e me olhava com seus grandes olhos de boneca. Escorregava a boca por meu pescoço e os dedos pelos botões de minha túnica. Você achava divertido me tentar daquela maneira e brincava com meus instintos e desejos.

Cruel brincadeira que fez com que nos amássemos pela primeira vez.

Ah, minha vida. Poucas palavras trocamos, não é mesmo? Nossas respirações e suspiros tudo diziam. Você me tocava como se eu fosse algo precioso - e naqueles momentos cheguei a acreditar que_ era_ algo precioso. Que você me amaria até que a eternidade, que era tão nossa, resolvesse nos separar. Éramos tão imortais quando nos uníamos em corpo e alma. Éramos poderosos; nosso amor era soberano. Nosso amor nos coroava como rei e rainha de uma terra distante onde nada importava.

Fui seu primeiro amigo, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro homem. Fui seu primeiro amor.

Você foi meu único.

* * *

- Quero que meu filho se chame Eldarion.

Você estava deitada de bruços, as costas nuas, coberta com o lençol da cintura para baixo. Seus cabelos desciam por sua pele leitosa como um rio negro em vales esbranquiçados. Brincava com a tiara de pérolas em suas mãos. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Um bolo prendeu minha garganta, fazendo minha voz sair baixa e preocupada.

- Você vai ter um filho?

Você demorou alguns segundos para responder - mas poderiam ter sido dias ou meses. Durante esse tempo, imaginei, pela primeira vez, o que aconteceria se você estivesse esperando um filho meu. Afinal, não era nada impossível: deitávamos-nos juntos, quase diariamente, já fazia um tempo. Como explicaríamos tudo para nossos pais? Para todos? Teríamos que nos casar imediatamente, antes de levantar suspeitas. Eu poderia abordar Elrond e pedir sua mão em casamento como se nada houvesse acontecido; ele gostava de mim, provavelmente aceitaria. Mas mentir nunca fora uma boa solução. Talvez fosse melhor contarmos a verdade.

- Não, - você disse de repente, interrompendo a minha caótica linha de pensamento. Parecia tranqüila e alheia a qualquer coisa que pudesse estar passando por minha cabeça naquele instante - Mas quando eu tiver um, quero que ele se chame Eldarion.

Uma leve decepção tomou conta de meu inconsciente, mas foi momentânea. Umedeci os lábios e voltei a deitar do seu lado. Deslizei as mãos por suas costas e beijei de leve o seu ombro.

- E se eu não gostar de Eldarion? - perguntei com um sorrisinho. Você ergueu seus olhos para mim, piscou duas vezes, e arrastou-me para dentro de suas pupilas.

- Você não gosta?

Aproximei minha boca da sua.

- Gosto.

* * *

Seu pai anunciou que voltariam a Imladris na manhã seguinte.

Visitei seu quarto naquela noite para que pudéssemos nos despedir. Fizemos tudo suavemente. Os primeiros raios da aurora já pintavam as paredes com uma espécie de tinta acinzentada e você entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e encostamos nossas testas. Olhei fundo em seus olhos e abri a boca para dizer algo, mas você foi mais rápida. Tocou meus lábios com os dedos e me calou.

- Eu te amo. - você disse. Não foi a primeira que disse isso, mas nunca me esquecerei dessa fala. Foi quando eu senti que você me amava de verdade. Você nunca me amou como eu te amei, _melda_, mas eu nunca ousaria dizer que o que sentiu por mim não era verdadeiro. Não há angústia ou dor que me faça mentir tão terrivelmente perante sua memória.

Rocei meus lábios nos seus e respirei fundo. Afastei meu rosto e tirei o colar de minha mãe.

- Quero que fique com isso. - eu disse, colocando o colar em volta de seu pescoço delicado. A jóia perderia todo seu brilho se comparada a você, mas fez o que muitos considerariam impossível: a deixou ainda mais bela. - Quero que fique com isso enquanto sua vida pertencer a mim.

Você sorriu e beijou minha boca rapidamente. Seus olhos lacrimavam.

- Quer que eu use para sempre, você quer dizer?

* * *

Acompanhei você até o coche e te ajudei a subir no mesmo, beijando sua mão longamente. Agradeci seus pais e irmãos. Pedi a Ilúvatar que iluminasse o caminho até sua casa, e fiquei parado na frente da minha quando os cavalos te levaram para longe de mim.

Você colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e acenou. Soube que você segurava as próprias lágrimas por sua expressão delicada. Retribui o aceno e também segurei minhas lágrimas.

Ah, se eu soubesse, minha vida, que nunca mais ficaríamos juntos, eu teria chorado.

* * *

_Continua._

* * *

**Referências:**

¹ _auxilium e concilium_, referente às relações feudo-vassálicas medievais.  
² referente ao romance "Dom Casmurro", de Machado de Assis.

**Expressões élficas:**

_Ontáni: _pais // _Liantël: _aranhas // _Melda: _amor.

* * *

_Não me deixe  
Eu te oferecerei  
Uma chuva de pérolas vinda de países  
Onde nunca chove  
Escavarei a terra  
Até depois da morte  
Para cobrir teu corpo  
Com ouro e luzes  
Criarei um país  
Onde o amor será rei  
Onde o amor será lei  
E você será a rainha_

_Não me deixe  
Não me deixe  
Não me deixe_

* * *

**Nota: **Postarei a próxima parte na sexta que vem, prometo. Tenho que publicar o capítulo de Hallelujah nesse fim de semana de qualquer jeito e estarei concentrada nisso. Espero que gostem dessa parte também. Escrevi essa fanfic numa velocidade incrível e por isso, talvez, ela pareça meio corrida. De qualquer maneira, já nutro um amor incrível por ela. Uma Legolas/Arwen completa, meu Deus, quem diria? Haha.

**Reviews lindas:**

Galadrielcva – sinto tanto por Bittersweet. Eu pretendo, um dia, continuar com ela, quem sabe. É uma daquelas coisas: será que serei feliz e completa se nunca terminar Bittersweet? Haha. Vai saber. Mas fico tão feliz por saber que você já a leu tantas vezes. E mais feliz vou ficar se você também gostar dessa! Obrigada mesmo.

Sadie – também sinto falta de vocês. Na verdade, acho que sou até indigna da amizade de vocês; afinal, tantas foram as vezes em que vocês me procuraram e eu respondi e, depois, voltei a sumir, não é verdade? Gostaria muito que eu pudesse dedicar através dessa fanfic todo o amor que vocês – e você – merecem. E, sério mesmo que você lê as fanfics de Harry Potter? Que linda! Me dá um alô lá também. Obrigada, sempre, por tudo. Adoro você, mellon-in.

Sem reviews, sem atualização o/


End file.
